It is common to have a user interface or an access point to an information system that comprises a data provider in order to retrieve data. The data provider may be for example, a database, another information system or the like. A user may approach the information system with a query associated to an entity represented by a structure model defined by the data provider. The information system retrieves the data from the data provider and provides the data to the user. The query may be in a query language, such as for example, Structured Query Language (SQL). Object Query Language (OQL), XQuery, Common Query Language (CQL), Representational State Transfer (REST), or Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) or the like.
In some cases, a user may query for a portion of data associated with an entity that is stored in the data provider. A plurality of fields of the entity may not be of interest to the user.